Eat the damn Cupcake
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Harper over hears Alex and Stevie talking about her and how her body look's. Depressed  on what she hears Harper try's to lose weight, but will she be able to stop when she goes to far. Halex
1. Chapter 1

Eat the damn Cupcake.

Harper over hears Alex and Stevie talking about her and how her body look's. Depressed on what she hears Harper try's to lose weight, but will she be able to stop when she goes to far. Halex

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

( Alex's Room.)

" Why do you hang out with Harper, she weird and Fat, I mean you have a great body and are sexy but Harper's plain looking and has chipmunk cheek's." said Stevie as she looked at Alex who was sitting on her bed.

" Harper does have more body then most girl's and she's not weird." said Alex as she glared at Stevie. Unknown to both girl's said redhead was out side the closed door with a bowl of chip's . Harper frowns and turn's around not wanting to hear the rest of the talk to two _skinny _girl's where having. As Harper reaches the bottom she see's Max and hand's him the bowl of chip's.

" Max if anyone asks tell them I'm going for a run okay" said Harper as she decide a run would make her feel a little better then she was feeling right now. Walking to her room she try's to think of how her body look's like compared to Alex's and Stevie's perfect body's. It hurt her hearing her _friend's _talk about her body like that. But she would show them she would lose the weight and never be called Fat again.

( Back with Alex and Stevie.)

" I like how Harper look's . She has real curves and big boob's that we both don't have. We might be skinny but we have no curves like Harper does. I also think her cheek's are cute, I love seeing her smile." said Alex as she looked down at her bed to hide her blush.

" Just admit you have the hots for Harper. That's why you get so defensive when someone talk's bad about her." said Stevie as she rolled her eye's at Alex.

" Fine I have the hots for Harper but if I catch you calling her fat again I'm going to hex you so bad that you wish that you where never born." said Alex as she glared at Stevie. Stevie grinned and raised her hand's in defeat .

" Sorry, okay Harper is not fat just fluffy is that okay to say" said Stevie as she looked at Alex who was back to drooling thinking of Harper.

" Yeah, I like that Harper's fluffy and has huge Tit's" said Alex as she blushed again.

" I don't see why you don't tell her you like her. Since I started going to your school I saw you telling Five girl's to back off Harper and leave her the hell alone." said Stevie thinking of the poor five girl's that had to deal with Alex's wrath.

" I will when I'm ready and when I think she's ready. I... I can't lose Harper she's everything to me and if just being her friend is all I get then I'll be happy with that. Any way she like's people like my brother smart, nerdy and neat. I'm none of those thing's why would she want to date me" said Alex as she frowned.

" She like's GUY'S like that but how do you know what she look's for in a girl. Hmm, I like bad boy's but good girl's. Maybe I'll date Harper. You did say she had big boob's and maybe I could deal with her fluffiness." said Stevie as she smirked. Stevie ducked and missed the pillow Alex threw at her.

" Shut the hell up Stevie don't go near Harper got it, she's my redhead go find your own." said Alex as she threw another pillow at Stevie.

" Hahaha, maybe I will." said Stevie as she stayed on the floor.

"I'm hungry I wonder if Harper made anything to eat today."said Alex as she patted her growling tummy.

" I want food to, let's she what fluffy girl made." said Stevie as she ran to the door. Alex chased Stevie down the stair's . As they reached the bottom they saw Max licking the bottom of a bowl.

" Hey Max what are you eating" asked Stevie as she looked at him.

" Chip's" said Max as he put the bowl in the sink.

" Well are they anymore Stevie and I are hungry to." asked Alex as she looked at her baby brother.

" Nope, I got to go any way . I have to meet a guy in the Wizard world we're going to traded dead lizard's. His has two head's, I can't wait to see it and taste it on my dinner tonight. Oh and if anyone asks for Harper shes running" said Max as he flashed out of the room.

" He's gross " said Stevie as she looked at Alex. Alex nodded her head and went to look for food.

" Hmm, Harper's running, I hope there's not another marathon she lost some weight last time and it took for ever to get her plump again." said Alex as she frowned thinking of Harper running again.

" You really did her being a little big huh, So I could say you like big girl's and big butt's huh" said Stevie as she looked at Alex.

" Yes , you could and Yeah I dig Harper being plump and her fat ass is awesome." said Alex as she looked in the cabinet for food.

" Strange must run in the Russo blood. Your baby bro like's dead lizard bit's on his food, your big bro is a nerd and clean freak snob and you like big girl's." said Stevie as she shook her head at the idea of the Russo's being Russo's.

" Yeah I guess we are but I'm more normal then both my brother's. I've always loved Harper and her being a little more plump is freaking hot to me. So just drop it now okay" said Alex as she gave Stevie a pudding cup.

" Dropped and forgotten , so Justin does he have a girlfriend" asked Stevie as she blushed.

" Yuck , you too what the hell is wrong with girl's and liking my brother he's a dork Stevie and if you date him it's like dating your own brother. He's just like your brother." said Alex as she made a fake sick face.

"Justin is a little less dork then Warren and he's cute. I just want to screw his brain's out" said Stevie as she looked at her pudding cup.

" LALALALALALA, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT, LALALALALALA" yelled Alex as she covered her ear's.

" Grow up Russo" said Stevie as she glared at Alex for making fun of her for liking Justin.

" It was gross, I think I rather eat a whole Lizard then think of you two kissing. I would be like _ME _kissing _Justin _or _YOU _kissing _Warren." _said Alex as she looked at Stevie.

" Well, fine if you really feel that way then I won't ask him out" said Stevie as she glared at Alex. Alex smiled and stuck her tongue out.

" But since I have all this free time I'm going out with a fluffy red head named Harper" said Stevie as she flashed out of the Russo home. Alex glared at the spot Stevie was standing at.

" I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. Dang , how the hell am I going to make Harper not look at Stevie." said Alex to herself as she flashed to her room.

( With Harper)

" I got to run, I got to lose weigh and I'll show Alex and Stevie that I can be thin like them." said Harper as she kept running. She was covered in sweat and was in pain from all the running. Her hair was put up in a pony tail and she was dressed in a black sweat shirt and matching black sweat pant's with white sneaker's.

" I need to make a perfect plan to lose weight. I want to surprise them. Little eating, lot's of working out and major hiding from Alex and everyone else." said Harper as she smiled at her plan.

" Look out world a new and improved Harper is on your way" said Harper as she ran up the hill and looked over Waverly Place.

" And maybe someone will look at me, if I'm skinny. Just maybe I'll finally get asked out on a date. I didn't think I was so fat before but now I guess I am. But not for long" promised Harper to herself. She ran home and said she was skipping dinner because she still felt full from her lunch earlier on that day. Harper went to her room hungry and in pain, but if she wanted to lose the weight she would have to skip some meal's and suffer threw the pain. No pain no Gain ! Will be her new motto for a while now till she's as perfect as Stevie and Alex.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

**Just a little taste of what's to come on this new story. MIGHT BE DONE IN TWO CHAP'S OR THREE WHO KNOW'S**


	2. Chapter 2

Eat the damn Cupcake.

Harper over hears Alex and Stevie talking about her and how her body look's. Depressed on what she hears Harper try's to lose weight, but will she be able to stop when she goes to far. Halex

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

**( The Substaion )**

" Alex, I'm going to the gym today so I can't take over your shift." said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex frowned and looked at Harper she was dressed in a gray long sleeve sweatshirt and matching sweat pant's.

" Why" said Alex as she looked at Harper she didn't want Harper working out. If she did , she would lose weight and then Harper wouldn't be chubby. That meant Alex couldn't watch Harper jiggle when she laugh's or skip's or anything.

" I ate a big piece of cake yesterday and I feel guilty so I want to burn a little calorie's off. " said Harper as she lied to Alex. Alex smiled so Harper had some fatty food's good but the bad part was she was trying to burn the calories of so she wouldn't gain weight. She always had to work hard to make Harper a little plump, but it was worth it.

" You could eat more cake and be like me . I sleep it off" said Alex as she smiled at Harper. Harper smiled back and waved goodbye to Alex. Alex let her eye's land on Harper's but and she licked her lip's. She wanted to bite Harper's big but and spank it , so she could watch it jiggle.

" Alex I need you to wash the dishes and No Magic" said Jerry as he threw the dish towel at Alex. Alex went to the back and did the dishes, as she did then she thought of a cute bubbly redhead.

**( With Harper )**

" I should run for a bit then hit the weight's." said Harper as she talked to herself. Harper walked to the treadmill and started out in a jog. She had her head phones playing her favorite band Lacuna Coil . Harper pushed the level up every 10 minutes. She did this for one and a half hour's. Sweat all over her body, her lung's feeling like they were set on fire and her body crying in pain she still had to push herself even more. She had a goal to reach and she wasn't going to back down on it.

" Just one more hour body and then we can rest in the sauna " said Harper to herself. She was doing stomach crunches with height on her. After lifting weight's for her back and leg's Harper went into the sauna and relaxed. Forgetting about her pain and erasing her mind she fell asleep.

" Hey, hey wake up red" said Someone shaking Harper from her slumber. Harper woke up and looked around. She saw a girl with long blond hair, blue eye's. She had a thin frame on her and she was dressed in a t-shirt and short's.

" Umm. Hi" said Harper as she woke up and looked around.

" You must of fell asleep in here. You look like someone dipped you in a pool and left you to air dry." said The girl as she looked at Harper. Harper looked down at her body she was dripping with more sweat then she got in there with.

"I must of, thanks for waking me up. I'm Harper" said Harper as she held out her hand .

" Names Bay and yeah I know the name suck's. Not my idea my parent's thought it was cute." said Bay as she rolled her eye's with a smile.

" I like it, it's way better then Harper. I mean come on my name mean's a person that play's the Harp. I even had to learn how to play the harp for my dad." said Harper as she grinned.

" Hahaha, But it's cute. It makes sense a cute girl with a cute name" said Bay as she winked at Harper. Harper blushed.

" I'm not cute" mumbled Harper as she looked down at her feet.

" I think you are and I bet there are a whole bunch of people at your school who thinks so too." said Bay as she sat down by Harper.

" That's where your wrong no one at my school like's me . I mean I'm to fat for some one to like me. I wish I had your body." said Harper as she looked at Bay's body. She was so thin , just like Alex and Stevie.

" Your not fat your just plump and I like that. I'm just skin and bones and I hate it. I got nothing to give to a cute girl , but you got back baby and a great front too." said Bay as she looked at Harper's body. Harper blushed harder. No one ever talked about her like that before. Well Alex always commented on her but and she smack it once in a while but that doesn't count it's just Alex.

" So Harper what are you doing when your done here" asked Bay as she looked at the wall to her right.

" Umm, I don't know maybe I'll go home." said Harper as she frowned. Why was Bay asking her what she was doing after the gym.

" Would you like to go out …. with me to eat some yogurt. I know this place where they have the best low fat frozen yogurt." said Bay as she smiled at Harper.

" That sounds nice. I would like that. I should take a shower first, I stink worse then Max after he cleans his room." said Harper as she stood up and smiled at Bay. Harper limped a little and then stood up. Her body felt so heavy.

" Okay well I'll join you on that shower. I mean not with you like sharing a shower. I would be by myself and you by your self." said Bay as she started to freak out. She had a blush on her cheek's .

" Hehehe, okay" said Harper as she smiled as her and Bay left the hot room. Harper went to her locker and looked at her cell phone twelve missed call's and thirty unread text messages from Alex. Harper looked at her cell again to make sure she was reading it right. How long have she been sleeping it was already eight o'clock. She's been at the gym since noon.

"Fudge no wonder why Alex called me so much." said Harper as she took her stuff out to shower. Harper looked at her phone and thought of what she should text Alex but Bay tapped her on the back.

" Hey red ready to hit the shower's. " said Bay as she grinned. Harper nodded her head forgetting her cell phone with all the messages from Alex.

" Yup let's go" said Harper as she smiled and followed Bay to the shower room. As the two showered and talked together a certain Russo was freaking out.

**( With Alex )**

" Harper, It's me again you know Alex Russo your BEST FRIEND! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU . Call me when you get this messages or any of the other one's I left on your cell phone and FYI why have a f-ing cell phone IF YOU DON'T PICK IT UP WHEN YOUR BEST FRIEND SINCE KINDERGARTEN CALL'S YOU" Yelled Alex into her cellphone. Harper's been gone for 8 hour's and she was at the god forsaken gym. Why was she gone for so long. Harper missed lunch and dinner and second dinner and the desert.

" Harper were the hell are you." said Alex to herself as she looked at her cell phone praying that the red head would call her. This wasn't like Harper not to call her or be gone this long before.

**( With Harper and Bay )**

" So didn't I tell you this is the best low fat frozen yogurt" said Bay as she took a bite out of her small cup. Harper nodded her head and licked her lip's. This was good and it was low in fat so she didn't have to worry about burning it off later.

" It is the best I had, thank you Bay" said Harper as she smiled at the blond. Harper cell phone went off and Harper looked at who was calling . It was Alex, it was her ring-tone Spellbound by Lacuna Coil.

" Hi Alex look I'm almost home you can yell at me then okay." said Harper as she talked on her cell.

" Who's Alex, is he or she your boy or girlfriend" asked Bay as she looked at Harper.

" Alex she's a new friend I made today and her name is Bay. Bye Alex I'll talk to you at home . " said Harper as she ended the call and turned off her cell.

" and for you no Alex is not my girlfriend she's my best friend." said Harper as she looked at Bay. Bay had a happy look on her face after hear that Alex was just a friend.

" So do you have to go home." asked Bay as she frowned. She just met Harper but she wanted to spend more time with her and get to know her.

" Yeah, I been gone for to long and Alex will be angry." said Harper as she threw her empty cup away.

" So... can I get your number." said Bay as she took out her cell and handed it to Harper. Harper smiled and put her number in for Bay on her cell.

" I'll text you so you have my number okay. " said Bay as she kissed Harper on the cheek. Harper smelled Bay and she smelled like vanilla.

" Bye Bay" said Harper as she smiled at Bay. Both girl's went there different way's both thinking of there day. As soon as Harper walked into the Russo home she was stopped by one angry Latina chick.

" Where have you been, why haven't you answer my call's or text and who the hell is Bay" said Alex as she glared at Harper she had both hand's on her hip and was dressed in her night wear .

" At the gym, I left my cell in my locker and I fell asleep in the sauna and Bay is a new friend that I met at the gym. That answer's all your question's. Now is there anything else I can help you with Alex" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex narrowed her glare at Harper .

" Hmm, nice little LIE. I don't believe you. Where you on a _date_ with this _Bay" _said Alex as she looked peeved off. Harper notice Alex said date and Bay like the tasted weird or something.

" Yeah, you got me. I really been secretly dating this girl for five month's behind your back and you caught me. " said Harper as rolled her eye's.

" I'd be okay if you dated a girl Harp's, just let me meet her and see if she's good enough to date you. "said Alex as she frowned. She didn't like how Harper was being sarcastic.

" Her being good enough for me isn't the problem, it's me being good enough for her. " mumbled Harper as she walked past Alex. Alex followed Harper to her room.

" Harper what did you say, I didn't hear you." said Alex as she jumped on Harper.

" I said I don't lie so I don't understand why you think I'm lying." said Harper as she knew she was lying again.

" Oh, well... are you dating this girl _Bay _" asked Alex as she looked at Harper.

" No, I just met her and I don't even know if I like the idea about me dating girl's." said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Dating girl's is okay now a day's. I like the idea of me and a girl" said Alex as she blushed.

" Really, I wouldn't picture you like that... are you and Stevie together." said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" What, Stevie hell no she's so not my type. I like nice girl's with sweet smile's and big boob's with a ass that I can grab and smack around. Kinda like your perfect ass." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Well, what ever I'm going to bed. " said Harper as she jumped on her bed. She was hungry but skipping meal's was part of the deal to lose her body fat. Alex climbed in after Harper and cuddled with her.

" Alex go to your own room. I'm tired and my body hurt's. So please go away." said Harper as she rolled over and pushed Alex off her bed.

" But Harp's I haven't seen you all day and I miss you ." said Alex as she looked at the bed.

" I'll see you tomorrow Alex" said Harper as she closed her eye's. Alex frowned and walked slowly to her room.

" Harper are you sure about this." said Alex as she stopped at the top of the stair's. All Alex heard was Harper's snoring.

" I like you Harper, so think about dating a girl. As long as that girl's me . I'll be perfectly happy with it." said Alex to herself. Alex sulked to her room.

**( The Next Day )**

" Harp's wake up it's breakfast time and I'm hungry" said Alex as she jumped on the bed to wake up her best friend. She was upset that she couldn't cuddle with her fluffy redhead but today was Saturday and that meant being lazy all day with Harper.

" I'm up Alex, but why are you up. I thought you would sleep in." said Harper as she sat up and looked at her best friend.

" I want to be lazy with you, we could watch TV, Pig out and do nothing all day." said Alex as she grinned at Harper. Harper smiled back and got out of bed.

_buzz, buzz_

" Who would be texting or calling me at eight in the morning." said Harper as she went to get her cellphone. Harper picked it up and smiled. It was a text message from Bay.

_Hey, red you want to hit the gym with me? We could be gym buddies :)_

" It's a text from Bay, asking me if I want to go to the gym with her. I think I will do that." said Harper as she text her yes to Bay. Harper didn't notice Alex's frowned or how quick it turned into anger.

" No, I don't want you to go. Stay here and be lazy with me. We don't even know if this girl really is a girl or if she's safe. What if she's a gang member and forces you to join her gang Harper. Did you think about that, or maybe shes selling drug's. Huh, huh, well Harper did you think about that." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Well, school always said to say Yes to drug's and being part of a gang will make me hard core at school so I'm good. Oh and I seen her naked so I know she's a girl." said Harper as she gather her thing's and ran up to the bathroom.

" THE SCHOOL SAID TO SAY NO TO DRUG'S AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SAW HER NAKED." yelled Alex as she chased after Harper. Harper got into the bathroom and locked the door. She knew this would do nothing but add a little more fuel into Alex's temper.

" OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW FINKLE." yelled Alex as she banged on the door. Harper smiled and started to take a shower.

" Oh, you think your slick well check this out." said Alex as she flashed herself into the bathroom with Harper. Alex looked at the shower and she could see Harper's body shape threw the shower curtain's. Alex swallow the droll forming in her mouth and grinned. Two could play at this game. Alex took off her clothes and dumped them on the floor. She walked into the shower with Harper and grinned.

" Now let's talk" said Alex as she let her eye's roam Harper's plump body. Never in her life did she think she would do this, but she was and she was enjoying every second.

" Alex, get the hell out I'm taking a shower." said Harper as she blushed and tried to cover her body.

" I stink to so let's shower together and talk about this gym thing and Bay thing." said Alex as she grabbed the soap and started to wash Harper's back. She want to touch every curve, feel how soft Harper was and make her dream's come true about touching Harper.

" If I say no , you wont leave right" said Harper as she sighed in defeat of Alex Russo.

" Got that right, now turn around I need to wash your front and then you got to do me." said Alex as she grinned. Harper turned around and looked at Alex.

" Give me the Shampoo I guess I can wash your hair." said Harper as she looked at the wet Alex. Alex smiled and hand her the shampoo, but frowned ion the inside she notice Harp's eye's weren't traveling her body like any normal person would if they were taking a shower with the great sexy hot Alex Russo.

" You know, I was kidding about the drug's, gang joining and seeing Bay naked right." said Harper as she started to wash Alex's short Hair. Harper hated to admit this but she like this scene right now. It was deferentially NEW and WEIRD but she kinda like having Alex there in the shower with her. She couldn't word it right but it felt... safe and like home.

" I hope you are Harp's, you haven't even been on a date with this stranger and you seen her naked." said Alex as she finished Harper's chest. Alex blushed she was trying to slow down , she was a little bit nervous about washing down there with Harper but she knew she wanted to. Her hand's were shaking and her heart was racing.

" But here you are jumping in the shower's with me and washing me like we been married for a long time." said Harper as she raised her eyebrow at Alex.

" Well, I love you Harp's that's why" said Alex as she blushed. Harper didn't notice the blush.

" Love you too Lexie" said Harper as she smiled at Alex. Alex had a sad smile on her face she knew Harper didn't get that she really did love her and now with the Bay thing she didn't know what to do or think.

" Then stay with me" whispered Alex into Harper's ear.

" Alex, I like going to the gym and it's fun" said Harper as she smiled. She didn't want to tell Alex she wanted to lose weight. She remembered the last time she wanted to lose weight and how mad Alex got. She didn't need that to happen again she still had nightmares of Alex's rage. Alex and Harper finished the shower . Alex watch Harper getting ready for the gym, she couldn't think of anyway for Harper not to go.

" See you later Alex, bye" said Harper as she ran out of her room leaving the sad Russo by herself.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

**well here's the next chap hope to finish this soon maybe in the next chapter.**


End file.
